


【BS/蝙超】罅隙

by Danzenina



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzenina/pseuds/Danzenina
Summary: 毁灭日之后，人们安葬了超人，氪石碎片在他的身体里，在一年的时间里，为他带来了不可逆转的影响。





	【BS/蝙超】罅隙

**Author's Note:**

> 是三代，年更选手选择放出第一章后就咕咕咕

罅隙

A面

Is it a video？ 

是否只是虚幻？

——Vision of Gideon

布鲁斯回来的时候，克拉克正在看一本书。他们谈了一小会，准备吃饭。阿尔弗雷德为他们送上晚餐，现在已经是晚上十点了，说是夜宵也不为过。克拉克一直在庄园里待着，但是他坚持等布鲁斯回来才肯吃饭。于是现在这两个人坐在餐桌两边，面对着油亮的烤鸡面面相觑。

“所以，今天也很忙？”

自从他们结婚后，外界的舆论一直没有停过，但出乎大多数人意料的是，在两个人独处的时候，克拉克才是那个挑起话头的人。油嘴滑舌的布鲁西宝贝回家后就像一座沉默的石像，克拉克常常是在吃饭时，才有机会和他搭话。

克拉克挑着沙拉里的卷心菜——原谅他，这么晚他确实没什么食欲。他想到自从有记忆起，他和布鲁斯之间总是沉默居多，他们见面的时间也很少。克拉克因为生病一直待在韦恩宅里，而布鲁斯总是要跑到各种地方去工作。他不知道丧失记忆之前他们是怎么相处的，接受自己一觉醒来发现已经嫁入豪门已经够他受的了。他猜想过两个人从前的相处模式，但看在布鲁斯连他的视频通话都没接过几次的情况下，他们是一对恩爱鸟的机会渺茫。

“嗯，有很多事要处理。”布鲁斯挑着意面，看着细细的面条从叉子里滑下去，“我今晚还有事情处理，你记得早点睡。”

“嗯。”克拉克心不在焉地回答着，戳漏了卷心菜下的圣女果。

两个人都没什么食欲，最后只能让阿尔弗雷德收拾了没吃几口的餐点，老人家看到满满的盘子时露出不赞同的表情。克拉克本想给老人道个歉，去厨房里帮帮忙，却被布鲁斯拉住了。

“你醒来有多久了？克拉克。”布鲁斯握着他的手，将他拉进卧室。克拉克发现他的手指总是很冰凉。为什么是“总是”？克拉克心想，在我醒来后，我们并没有接触太多。

“两周吧。”

布鲁斯应了一声，带着他走进那个宽敞的房间里。克拉克透过落地窗，看见哥谭绵绵的阴雨，雨下得小，在黑夜中砸出一个又一个闪亮的水洼，像是星星在落泪。

布鲁斯只打开了床头灯，暖色的灯光撒下，落在他紧锁的眉头上，和他在一起的时候，布鲁斯常会露出那样的表情。克拉克猜测过那个表情的含义，是对无趣婚姻的反感，或是糟糕伴侣的无奈？克拉克曾旁敲侧击地询问过阿尔弗雷德，但老人的回答却出乎意料。

“他很在乎你，克拉克老爷，”老人擦着碟子，似乎很享受这种做普通家务的过程，“只是因为在你身上发生的意外，让布鲁斯老爷觉得很难过。”

于是问题又回到了那个“意外”上。两周前，当克拉克从床上爬起，感到头痛欲裂，口干舌燥，他喝完了床头放着的一杯温水——温度正好，就像有人在他昏迷时一直在更换一样。在他发现自己的脑子里一片空白时，可没有想到事情会变得那么复杂。

阿尔弗雷德是第一个出现在他面前的，在克拉克问出“你是谁？”这样老套的台词时，叹了口气——那是克拉克醒来后第一次也是最后一次看见这位管家叹气。阿尔弗雷德为他解释了一切，克拉克知道了自己是一位记者，在一次追查新闻的途中出了意外，在病床上昏迷了一个月后被自己的丈夫带回家，直到现在才醒来。而整件事情里最让人吃惊的是，他的丈夫是布鲁斯韦恩。

布鲁斯，据阿尔弗雷德说，在他醒来的第一时间就发现了(他怎么发现的，在我的房间里装摄像头吗？)，却迟迟没有来看他的原因是，他在工作。

这个答案在克拉克听来确实过于荒谬，这让他们的婚姻听起来不那么美满，甚至算不上顺利。因为生病的原因，布鲁斯让他待在韦恩宅里，报社的工作也辞退了。克拉克曾经要求过他以前的物品，但布鲁斯拒绝了他。

“你说毁掉了，是什么意思？”彼时克拉克已经苏醒一周有余，他迫切地需要一些从前的东西，来帮助自己唤醒记忆。但布鲁斯没有给他提供任何有用的东西，他只能整天躺在沙发里无所事事，这未免让人感到有些烦躁。

“字面意思，你的随身物品都在意外中遗失了。”

他的丈夫正套着西装，准备着又一场宴会，克拉克看着他拿起精致的宝石袖扣，想起他在报纸上看见布鲁斯挽着两位女郎，笑容满面的样子，不由得怒从心头起。

“那我以前的东西呢？既然我们结婚了，这里总该有些我的东西吧？”

“你以前不经常在这里住，所以，答案是没有，也不会有。”

“那这一切到底算什么？”克拉克揪住了自己的衣角，如果可以，他甚至想用眼神杀死对方。“你不愿意让我想起过去的事，为什么？我现在甚至怀疑我们的婚姻……”

愤怒燃烧着他的理智，让他口不择言。

“我甚至怀疑这也是假的……”

尾音被掐断在布鲁斯的手掌里，年长的人看起来出离愤怒，他用手指攥紧克拉克的衣领，几乎要把他提起来。他太用力了，克拉克甚至能听见那件剪裁得当的西装崩裂的声音。

“你可以怀疑一切，”布鲁斯的声音因为愤怒而低沉，“但永远都不能怀疑这个。”

“我们曾经感情很好，认定彼此是对方的唯一。”布鲁斯说着，慢慢地松开了他，“我很……后悔，”他的声音里有一点苦涩，“有些事情，我没能早点告诉你。”

其实你现在说也来得及，因为我在这里呢。克拉克心想，没有出声。

于是就是这样了，你不能对一个深爱你的伴侣指责太多，尽管你不能理解他。克拉克继续着他无趣的生活，除了帮着阿尔弗雷德打打下手外，没有任何事可做。哥谭日报成了他的最佳伴侣，相比起互联网，克拉克更喜欢纸媒，也许这和他曾经的职业有关，即使他现在连自己曾经在哪个报社工作都不知道。于是他在早晨嚼着煎蛋，阅读占据半个版面的布鲁西宝贝花边新闻，看着哥谭市阴沉的天空，对着手机里空白的通讯录发呆。他的手机里只有一个号码，是布鲁斯，他有时候会突发奇想，在他认为的休息时间里给他发短信，但布鲁斯从来没回复过。

直到今天，克拉克从傍晚等到晚上，要等布鲁斯一起吃饭，他想和自己的丈夫谈谈他们的婚姻，或是他的工作，他想离开韦恩宅，去外面看看。整天在家里待着，只能面对两个人，他不觉得这样有助于恢复自己的记忆，或许他猜对了，布鲁斯不想让他恢复记忆，但是为什么？一周前的对话因一方的怒火结束，而他依旧没得到自己想要的答案。

但布鲁斯没有给他说话的机会，他带着克拉克来到卧室，示意他换上睡衣，躺在床上。克拉克一度以为他要行使丈夫的权利，性|爱，至少是跟他躺在一张床上安安稳稳地睡到天明。在过去的几天里，当他醒来时，只能嗅到一丝微弱的气味，萦绕在床铺的另一侧，昭示着一个人曾来过的事实。如果我们已经结婚了，为什么不能睡在一起？克拉克摸着微凉的枕头，默默地想。工作是一个好理由，但还不够好，不够温情，这个理由太普通，以至于听起来就像敷衍。

克拉克换好了睡衣，洗漱干净。他在浴室里一度想到要不要提前准备，最终还是打消了念头，他不想让自己看起来过分急迫。当他擦干头发，湿漉漉地走出来后，布鲁斯把他塞进被子里，让他充分沐浴在暖色的灯光里。

布鲁斯轻轻地揉了一下他的发顶，看起来是要走了，克拉克轻轻地捏了捏他的衣角，想让他留下来。布鲁斯看着他淋浴后红润的脸颊，最后还是碰了碰他的指尖。他从一边的书架里拿出克拉克正读的书，把他递给床上的人。

“你愿意为我读书吗？克拉克。”

“当然。”如果我们相爱，那我又为什么要拒绝？

“读你喜欢的吧。”布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛。克拉克抬起眼睛看他，男人的五官在灯光下像是刀刻一般的凌厉。也许是相聚的时间太短，直到现在，克拉克才发现他的嘴唇是浅淡的粉色，这抹温暖的颜色，让他整个人看起来温柔许多。如果哥谭里的所有人都爱布鲁西宝贝，那为什么没有人发现他因睡眠不足而灰暗的脸颊，棕色的眼珠里常透出忧郁？克拉克这样想着，看着他的丈夫坐在一个扶手椅上。他坐的太远了，光找不到他，于是他的五官和上半身与灰色的哥谭市融为一体，只有翘起的皮鞋尖擦到的一点光，依/恋地匍/匐在他的脚下。

布鲁斯总是看起来很疲惫，克拉克想，他翻开那本《双城记》，指尖在扉页上滑动，狄更斯半阖眼皮，平静地回望着他。即使布鲁斯看起来什么都不愿说，但我……他想，我愿意去了解，无论发生了什么事，我们都要一起面对，这不就是婚姻的意义吗？你把自己全心全意地交给另一个人，不是因为金钱或其他，而是你坚信，他会让你变得更好，一切困难你们都可以携手解决。

克拉克几乎要说出口了：告诉我吧，我想和你一起承担那些让你眉头紧锁的事情。无论好坏，就只是，告诉我吧。但他最终只是翻到了第一页，找到那一段文字，全书的灵魂，永恒的经典。他慢慢读着，感到一种名为悲伤的情绪，藏在面前的铅字里。

“那是最好的时代，那是最坏的时代。”

B面

'Cause it's the feeling that you get

这一切，你早已了然于心。 

——Over The Love

“她喜欢星星，”超人将睡着的女孩拢在怀里，小姑娘两只小手拽着他的披风，瘦弱的小腿挂在臂弯外，“所以我带她去了天文台。”他用一只胳膊稳稳地抱着孩子，给她盖上了自己的披风。

超人轻轻飘起，环视一圈，将女孩交给她从人群中挤过来的父母。那对夫妻在他面前红了眼圈，感谢他的帮助。小女孩紧紧地攥着他的披风，在睡梦中也不曾放手，超人善解人意的解开了猩红的布料，把它轻轻盖在女孩的身上。

“夜风很凉，”他对着惊讶的父母露出微笑，“你们知道到哪里归还它。”

神子转身飞向夜空，白日里，天空中会留下一道冲破云层的影子供人仰望。但现在是晚上，太阳睡着了，无人为他的身姿投下更多偏爱，所以天空中只有星光闪耀。

超人飞上瞭望塔，没有披风的他看起来有点奇怪。他的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，从前他的眼里总是笼着一层忧愁的薄雾，眉间有耸起的孤峰，眼睛里藏着隽永的海。在瞭望塔建成后，这一切终于褪去，他在眼睛里装下极光，微笑时如春水微漾，于是你看见他，就看见了希望。

“我想你知道会有什么结果，如果一个心怀不轨的人拿到了你的披风，而他恰好有一个实验室去研究这种人类在几十年前还闻所未闻的外星技术。”

超人听见他好朋友的声音，于是轻轻地飘过去。蝙蝠侠在操作台，当然了，他就是停不下来，如果哪一天有一颗星球拉肚子了，他绝对是第一个知道的，作为一个控制狂，他可真是够格。

“嗨，B，还在忙？”超人从控制台上拿起一个印着蝙蝠镖图案的马克杯——有谁规定了印着蝙蝠镖图案的东西就一定得是蝙蝠侠的？里面已经装好了温热咖啡，他啜吸一口，在心底赞美瞭望塔的咖啡机和假装没在看他的大蝙蝠。

“我不像你一样闲到带一个五岁的小女孩去冰岛看极光，何况她生着重病。”蝙蝠侠撇了一眼他，不经意地碰了碰手边印着“S”的杯子。

“那是她的心愿，谁能抗拒一个五岁孩子的眼神？我和她约好了，不告诉她的家人。而且我做好了防护措施，除了两个喷嚏之外她一点异常都没有！”超人反驳道，“而且，你知道的，我害怕她以后再也没有机会去了。”

蝙蝠侠转过身，是的，一个白血病患者确实没办法撑到那个，或许她可以依靠药物存活很久，但没人会允许她去冰岛。梦想和现实比起来，看起来总是那么遥远。

他最后只是说：“两个喷嚏也是威胁。”

“她说她喜欢星星，”超人假装没听见最后那句话，他已经在几年的相处时间里学会了忽视，因为如果不这样做，最后气到跳脚的只有他。“尤其喜欢北极星。”

蝙蝠侠没理他，他觉得对话可以到此为止了。

“实际上，”超人抱着自己的杯子，看着瞭望塔外斑驳的星光，“我见过北极星。”

蝙蝠侠的眉头挑了起来。

“在我还……年轻的时候？”超人说，“我想，既然我可以在太空里来去自如，那我为什么不去看看星星呢？”如果可以的话，我甚至能找到曾属于我的那一颗。

“所以我就去看了，那真是……矛盾。”

“因为它不是你想象中的那样。”

“是啊，实话说，它让我想到你。”

超人又露出那个笑容，不是那个为了安慰火场中的受害者的浅笑。这个笑容属于堪萨斯男孩克拉克，只送给他生命中最重要的人。

“它近看是那么，庞大，”他的眼神像是没有焦点一样四处乱晃，蝙蝠侠知道，他正透过瞭望塔，穿过数亿光年的距离，寻找一颗星星。

“看起来很沉重，难以琢磨。但当我回到地球，我望见他的星光，又觉得那很美。它所拥有的光芒，远比其他星星更闪耀。”

“尽管他看起来不好接近，但是，星光暴露了他，”蝙蝠侠注意到超人改变了人称，“我知道，他有多么高贵的灵魂。”

“那是他所有的美好品质中，我最热爱的那个。他那么亮，就像灯塔一样。”

“所以，你是在夸奖我。”

“是的，”超人转过头看着他，眼里有星河流淌，“你就是我的北极星。”

“我的北极星，我的灯塔，无论何时，你都能引领我前行。”

“我不觉得自己配得上这个评价，”蝙蝠侠望着超人，难得停顿了一会，而后将眼神移开。

“不，”超人凑过去，“你永远值得。”

于是他们接//吻，这不太专业，真的，尤其这里还是他们的“工作地点”。有那么多人尝过恋爱的苦果，并无私地把经验分享给他人，但还是有那么多人分分合合。为什么人们被爱所伤，还在渴望它的垂怜？

也许是因为，当爱掀起巨浪向你而来时，没人能阻挡它，钢铁之躯也不例外。

超人在舔/着对方下唇的间隙里抬头，他看见遥远的光年之外，星星的生长和消亡。当一颗星星死去，地球上的人需要几分钟甚至几百年的时间才能知道，而他从它们离开的那一瞬间，就能听见它们心碎的声音。每日每夜，他都能听见心碎的声音，有时候是那些太空居民的，有时候是他自己的。

他看到另一个世界的故事，那些在人们头顶发生的，没人察觉到的故事。人们有时会抬头，看到超人于云层间一闪而过，他可以快到所有人都看不见，也可以适当地放慢速度，等一等那些没有超级视力的人，让他们意识自己的存在。等到整个城市都陷入睡眠时，他会看着夜空。大都会的人们抬起头便能看见超人，而克拉克抬起头，能看见星星。

曾有一段少年时光，那些太空中的星体是他唯一的朋友。那时堪萨斯的夜空一望无际，点点星光撒下金辉，玉米地里有风沙沙经过，小小的克拉克打开窗户，躺在夜空下，聆听他唯一的朋友们的声音。他们喧嚷又沉默，克拉克能听到他们的生长变化，像是雏鸟般吵闹，而在太空中，他们庞大的躯体又是那么沉默。如果没有黄太阳，克拉克永远都不会去了解一颗星球。如果没有耐心地倾听过星球的声音，那他就永远也不会用同样漫长的时间和耐心，去了解一个人，在所有人都离开时，触摸他的灵魂。那抹他生命中最浓烈的色彩，绚丽的黑色，喧嚣的沉默。而克拉克永远对此心存感激。

现在他有了很多朋友，也没有忘记时常抬头，向他曾经的朋友们致意。

“你分神了，男孩。”蝙蝠侠沙哑的声音传过来，打断了他的沉思，超人恍然意识到，他们已经亲地难舍难分，即使在无需呼吸的作弊下，蝙蝠侠依旧表现得游刃有余。他以手指点在超人的后颈上，黑色的手套以一种色//情的慢动作缓缓滑下。

“你就是需要一点惩罚，才会变乖，是不是？”他一边说着，一边将手指从超人的后腰，沿着腰带的轮廓滑到他的胯下。

“准备好受罚了吗？男孩。”

天啊，他的声音性感到不可思议。超人这么想着，感到下腹的紧绷。希望现在的地球上没有发生什么大事，不然所有人都能看到一个性|欲|勃|发的超人，制服裤子鼓起一块，用把敌人揍出太阳系的力量发泄荷/尔/蒙。

“是，是的。”他从来都抗拒不了这个。

“很好，”蝙蝠面具下罕见地露出一个笑容，“两个小时后，韦恩庄园。”


End file.
